


twin fools

by angel_bubbles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Twins, aomine is sorely confused and flustered, kuroko and momoi are twins, kuroko is the sassy one, momoi is the chatty one, save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_bubbles/pseuds/angel_bubbles
Summary: Satsuki keeps going on and on about how adorable her twin is, so Aomine has a very vivid image of what that twin might look like. However, he couldn't be more wrong.~~"You never told me 'Tecchan' was a guy! Jesus, Satsuki, I was getting all excited and everything! I thought 'Tecchan' would be a pretty basketball-loving girl with big tits, but instead I get a snarky guy with an attitude problem?!"Satsuki's full-on laughing now, swaying in her place. She holds out an arm to steady herself so she doesn't fall over. "You're the one who assumed he was a girl! I never even said he was a girl-this is all on you, Dai-chan! God, you're so dense."





	twin fools

If there's one thing everyone who knows Momoi Satsuki can completely agree on, it's that she's the epitome of talkativeness. 

Ever since Aomine met her on the playground as children, she's been talking nonstop. About this and that, about what she wants to do, about that pretty butterfly she sees on his shoulder followed by a scream when he crushes it. Overall she's very expressive, which is perfect for someone like him who is awful at reading people.

However, the talking does tend to get annoying sometimes, so Aomine more often than not finds himself tuning her out when she starts in. Today is no exception; Her words sound garbled as though underwater, and he focuses on the fries in front of him. He starts when he feels a slap on his arm.

"The hell, Satsuki? I was listening."

"You were not!" Satsuki pouts and rests her head in her hands. "What did I say last?"

"...butterfly on my shoulder?"

She huffs and slaps his arm again. "See, you weren't paying attention at all!" 

Aomine at least has the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry."

Satsuki narrows her eyes, but says nothing more. She takes a long sip from her milkshake and looks out the window. Her gaze is caught by a nearby basketball court, and she studies the ropes and hoops before almost choking on her drink. Aomine forces himself not to laugh and instead raises an eyebrow at her.

"Ah...oops." She sounds somewhat breathless but she's not dead, and that's good enough for him. He settles back into his former position.

"Did a bug fly into your throat or something?"

She wrinkles her nose. "Ew, of course not. It just occurred to me that you probably haven't met Tecchan."

"The hell is a 'Tecchan'?"

"My twin. Tecchan plays basketball too, so I thought you guys might get along, but then I remembered you haven't met! I can't believe I've never introduced you..." She looks genuinely upset at herself, and Aomine gives her a look.

"Didn't know you had a twin. That's pretty cool. Is 'Tecchan' cute?"

Satsuki pauses in wiping her fingers to fix Aomine with a clearly disapproving look. "I've told you dozens of times about Tecchan! Don't tell me you've never paid attention!" She pauses, then sighs. "Actually, I'm not surprised at all. Oh well, you know now." Suddenly, the look disappears, and she smiles so brightly Aomine swears she's sparkling, and she pushes her cheeks together. "Tecchan is the cutest little baby boo in the world! I'm older so it's kind of like taking care of a baby pet, except that baby pet doesn't pee on your leg."

"That's...nice." Aomine can't help but be a little unnerved at her sudden change in character. It's obvious she feels very strongly about her twin, and Aomine can respect that, but she's talking as though she has a living dress up doll or something. "So what does 'Tecchan' look like? Are you identical?"

"Oh, no, we're different! I look more like our dad and Tecchan looks more like our mom! We've got similar faces I think, but Tecchan's blue instead of pink." 

"Huh. Weird. Usually twins are the same...are you both talkative?"

She blows a raspberry at him. "As much as I'd like to chew you out for insinuating I talk too much, no, I'm definitely way more upbeat. Tecchan is more of a loner-a quiet one, too. Unless you bring up basketball, of course!"

The image that makes its way into Aomine's mind is definitely a pleasing one. A girl with Momoi's face (and possibly body) who keeps quiet and loves basketball? It's almost a dream come true. Satsuki watches the look on his face morph from mild interest to clear desire, and she snickers behind her hand, knowing full well what he's imagining.

"I can guarantee that whatever you're seeing in that tiny brain of yours is not what Tecchan is really like."

The image fades away, and Aomine barely acknowledges the insult. "How so? You don't know what I saw."

"No, but I've known you almost all my life so it's not difficult to imagine. Look, I'll introduce you sometime, alright? Then you can see for yourself what I mean."

Aomine nods dumbly, and the image of a quiet blue version of Satsuki reappears in his psyche. The real, pink version of Satsuki rolls her eyes and reaches forward to steal the rest of his fries.

~~

Later in the week, Aomine finds himself at Satsuki's doorstep, knocking away at the door itself. He rings the doorbell both for good measure and to annoy Satsuki. He leans against the wall and crosses his arms.

He doesn't have to wait long. Moments later, the door opens, and Aomine pushes himself off the wall with a grin.

"Eager to see me?"

"I'm afraid not, but judging by your insistence upon making as much noise as you can, I'd say that may be the case for you."

The voice definitely does not belong to Satsuki. It's too smooth, too gentle...not to mention decidedly male. He blinks and focuses on the figure in the doorway. 

He's short, probably around Satsuki's size, with wide, blank blue eyes and pale cheeks. Despite his frail-looking body he holds himself with the same confidence as Aomine, giving him a clearly unimpressed look through pastel blue bangs. Aomine blinks.

"You are not Satsuki."

"You are correct. Excellent observation skills."

Whoever this guy is, he's pretty sassy. Aomine's grin returns full-force. 

"You're not too bad. Name's Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet ya."

"Kuroko Tetsuya. I would say it is a pleasure, but I do not make it a habit to lie. At least, not to peoples' faces."

Aomine laughs out loud, and Tetsuya looks just a little bit startled. "Dude, you're great! I like a guy who says what he's thinking. I think we'll get along just fine, Tetsu."

"Tetsu?"

"So! Where's Satsuki at? I'm supposed to bring back some stuff I borrowed."

"Upstairs. I'm assuming you know your way around here since you seem so relaxed, so I'll leave it at that. Knock before you enter, she might be naked or something." Tetsuya pauses. "Or don't. I like it when she hits people."

"I like it when she hits people too. But it's usually me, and it's not as funny when it's me."

"I'd venture otherwise, but I'll take your word for it."

Tetsuya steps aside to let Aomine in, his deadpan gaze never leaving him. Aomine heads upstairs, two steps at a time and stops in front of Satsuki's door. He raises a hand to knock, but decides against it, instead lowering it to turn the knob. 

Satsuki isn't naked, but she is scribbling on a notepad. Aomine's nose wrinkles at her productiveness.

"Really, Satsuki? Studying on a weekend? You some kinda nerd?"

"Damn it, Dai-chan, learn to knock! You can't just come into a girl's room without permission, you know!"

"Ehh, I don't really think of you as a girl. You're more of a sister."

Satsuki pauses in her writing to pin him with a dull glare. "Sisters are girls, Dai-chan."

"Whatever. Here, I brought your stuff back. And I didn't even break anything this time." He reaches behind him to throw the bag on his shoulder onto Satsuki's bed. She looks at it warily.

"Impressive, but don't throw things around me. I don't trust you with that kind of power."

Aomine grins. "With good reason. So!" He flops down onto her bed next to her, and she returns to her doodling. "What's the deal with the blue kid down there? Don't tell me you found some poor, innocent soul to be your boyfriend."

Satsuki pauses to roll her eyes, and she packs up her notepad and sets it aside, crossing her legs. She tosses a smirk over her shoulder at Aomine. "You mean Tecchan?"

"Yeah, sounds like-" he freezes. Eyes wide, he turns toward Satsuki, who's trying to hold in her giggles with minimal success. "That...your twin...?"

"That's my Tecchan. I told you he isn't what you were expecting."

Aomine abruptly sits up, causing Satsuki's laughter to increase in volume. "You never told me 'Tecchan' was a guy! Jesus, Satsuki, I was getting all excited and everything! I thought 'Tecchan' would be a pretty basketball-loving girl with big tits, but instead I get a snarky guy with an attitude problem?!"

Satsuki's full-on laughing now, swaying in her place. She holds out an arm to steady herself so she doesn't fall over. "You're the one who assumed he was a girl! I never even said he was a girl-this is all on you, Dai-chan! God, you're so dense."

"Hey!"

She rubs her face to calm herself down. "Any...anyway, you talk about his 'attitude problem' as though you didn't just tell him you liked a guy who spoke his mind."

Aomine looks personally affronted. "You _heard_ that?"

"Oh yeah. I have excellent hearing. And so does Tecchan-he's probably heard a good portion of this conversation."

"God damn it, Satsuki, tell me these things before they bite me in the ass!"

"It's more fun if I let you stew."

"Frickin' masochist. Okay, okay, Jesus Christ. So your twin is a guy. A sassy, weirdly polite but also extremely rude guy who really looks a lot like you now that I think about it. Alright, I can...I can deal with that. No problem. Nooo problem."

Satsuki raises an eyebrow. "Are you assuring me, or yourself?"

"Little bit of both." 

"Just go talk to him, you pansy. I know you want to."

"...I hate when you're right."

Aomine rises to his feet and stretches, slapping his face a few times before rolling his shoulders. He passes Satsuki a nod before he leaves, ignoring her request to close the door before he goes. He makes his way down the stairs again, noting that Tetsuya is no longer at the door. A wave of relief floods him-maybe it'll save him the mortification of knowing Tetsuya heard him embarrass himself.

He can hear the TV in the living room, so he can guess that's probably where he's at. He passes through the archway and sure enough, Tetsuya sits on the comfiest end of the couch, one hand supporting his head as he stares blankly at the TV screen. Aomine takes in a deep breath and sits on the opposite end.

"Hey."

Tetsuya raises an eyebrow. "Hello. I believe we've already gone through the greeting process, Aomine-kun."

"Right, right."

A silence stretches between them. Tetsuya doesn't look bothered in the least, but Aomine is sure he's sweating bullets. He frantically searches his mind for something to make conversation with, and goes for the first one that comes up.

"How come you're such a dick?"

God damn it.

To Tetsuya's credit, he doesn't even look offended. He even looks a little bit amused as he turns toward Aomine with a raised eyebrow. "That's your icebreaker? I guess I can see why aneki is your only friend. I bet she does all the talking just because you're too inept for simple conversation."

Ouch. That stung a little. But despite this, once again Aomine feels strangely flattered by Tetsuya's brutal honesty. "You're quite the chatterbox yourself."

Tetsuya shrugs. "Only when I feel like it."

"You feel like it now?"

"Obviously."

Aomine huffs at his mocking tone. "Alright, alright, I get it, I'm dumb. Satsuki said you're quiet unless someone brings up basketball, though."

"She probably didn't want to tell you the truth since it would make me look bad. She has a strange fascination with making me sound perfect."

The beautiful blue-haired basketball queen flashes in Aomine's mind, and he sighs. "Yeah, I can see that."

Tetsuya hums. Aomine feels a little irked that he's still looking at the TV, but he's at least paying attention to him. "So, infamous 'Dai-chan'. How come I haven't met you before?"

Aomine groans. "God, that's what I asked. I didn't even know Satsuki _had_ a twin until a couple days ago. Not sure if she didn't tell me or I didn't pay attention, but whatever. She said she just forgot to introduce us, but if you're so lovely and perfect to her then why would she not show you off as soon as she could?"

"Good question. She's never done that before. Maybe she was worried you were a predator or something."

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean?!"

"Nonetheless. We've met and that's that."

"Yeah, I guess."

Another silence starts to make its presence known, and Aomine's brain starts racing again. Before he can blurt out his next stupid though, Tetsuya interrupts with a look in his direction, finally.

"Do you want to see some embarrassing photo albums? I know where Mother keeps them."

Photo albums? That's a new one. Every time he's asked Satsuki about them, she's told him that they don't have any. The idea of completely humiliating her the way she had him is extremely tempting. All questions about the situation aside, he nods with an eager grin.

"This I need to see."

~~

Roughly thirty minutes later, Tetsuya sits across from Aomine with a laminated photo album upside down in his lap. He flips the page, and a photo of young Satsuki covered in mud and worms is the first thing he sees. He laughs out loud, and Tetsuya quietly smiles.

"Oh _man_ that's the best thing I've ever seen. What the hell was she doing?"

"She didn't want worms in the yard for some reason, so she took it upon herself to dig them all up. It took about a week to get all the mud out of her hair."

"Holy shit, that's amazing. What about this one?" He points to a picture of Satsuki clinging to Tetsuya's side, crying hysterically while he stands expressionless.

"That was the day she found out I would eventually grow into an adult male. She cried for hours about how unfair it was that I wouldn't be cute forever, and begged our parents to make me a girl. I think that was about the time in which she started putting me in dresses."

Aomine laughs again. "Jesus. She's been over the top her entire life, then."

"Definitely."

Something occurs to him, and he pauses in the middle of pointing to another photo. "Hey, how come I've never seen you before? I've been here dozens of times, and not once did I see you."

"Ah. I was living elsewhere for a few years to make commute to school easier. But since I've recently raised enough money for more bus fares, I've moved back here. I must say it is much nicer this way, even if I have to get up earlier."

"Oh, alright that makes sense."

"Plus, I tend to go unnoticed in most social situations."

Aomine blinks. "What does that mean?"

"Ever since I was a kid it's been that way. For some reason, nobody seems to see when I'm in anybody else's presence. It's almost as though their eyes go right through me. It's a bit frustrating at times, but if I pull my shirt over my head, people see me better."

"Wow, that's actually kind of depressing. Sorry about that."

"Don't be, pity is the bane of my existence."

"Got it. So you really are a 'Kuroko' eh? Like a shadow person. Oh, speaking of which." Aomine claps his hands together. "I forgot to ask Satsuki why you guys have different family names. If you're twins, shouldn't you have the same name?"

"I wondered when you'd ask." Tetsuya turns a few pages. "Our father comes from a matriarchal family and our mother comes from a patriarchal one, both of which have no other heirs. The first boy born would take our mother's name and inherit the Kuroko properties, and the first girl born would inherit our father's name and all of the Momoi properties. You could probably guess how delighted they were when boy-girl twins were born. Saved them a lot of effort, I imagine."

"Whoa." Aomine blinks. "That's really cool, Tetsu. So are you guys gonna be super rich when you're older?"

"Not particularly, but we do have some funds waiting for us upon adulthood. Nothing too dramatic."

"Aw, damn it. I was hoping to marry rich in the future."

Tetsuya looks up with a raised eyebrow. "You want to marry aneki?"

"Or you."

God damn it.

"...you were thinking of marrying me?"

"No! I mean-maybe? I mean-fuck, shit. Forget I said that. Slip of the tongue."

"I see." Tetsuya hums thoughtfully. "You're a really weird guy, Aomine-kun. You speak whatever's on your mind too, but the way you do it is far more tactless than I've ever seen anyone else do it. This should not charm me, but somehow you make it work. I'm impressed."

Aomine blinks. Had they been thinking the same things about one another the entire time. Aomine looks into Tetsuya's eyes, and catches the small smile on his face. Slowly, he offers his own grin back at him. 

"We're pretty similar, huh? But way different, too."

"Very eloquent. I'm amazed at the poetic quality your words always seem to have."

"Hardy-har." Aomine pulls up his phone to check the time, and sighs when he sees it's almost past his mother's curfew. "Sorry, Tetsu. I've gotta go now. Next time I'm over show me some more of those photos, alright?"

"Of course."

Tetsuya reaches a hand out, palm-up. Aomine stares at it for a few seconds before giving him a questioning look. Tetsuya huffs. "Give me your phone. I'll make a contact for myself."

"O-oh!" Aomine inexplicably feels his face heat up, and he fumbles with his phone, somehow managing to put it in Tetsuya's waiting hand. He watches him tap a few numbers and some words into the keyboard, and when he hands it back, he sees a new contact labelled as 'Tetsu'. He smirks. "Sweet. I'll text you later."

Tetsuya nods, and rises to escort Aomine to the door. He politely holds it open and waits for him to put his shoes back on. He stands up and stops in the doorway, looking at Tetsuya.

"You're pretty neat, for real. I didn't think I'd like you right away, but you proved me wrong, didn't you?"

"I suppose so. I appreciate you coming out to talk to me despite having previously confused me for a well-endowed and unrealistic woman."

A look of pure mortification appears on Aomine's face, and a smirk finds its way onto Tetsuya's face. Aomine can't even appreciate it as a flush spreads across his cheeks. "I forgot you heard that! Shit, is there any way you could like...block that out from your memory?"

"I'm afraid my memory is quite precise, Aomine-kun. However, I will tell you that it doesn't really affect the way I see you. Everybody makes mistakes. Yours just happen to be significantly dumber than the rest of the population's."

"Sometimes, your sass is so well-timed that I can't even be a little bit mad." Aomine shakes his head. "Ugh, I've had enough embarrassment for today. I'm gonna head home."

"Be safe on the way. Though, I'm sure you could take any sort of attacker that may pop up."

"Damn right. Oh, hey, uh, before I go, could I ask you something?"

"You will anyway. Go ahead."

Aomine sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. He shoves his free hand into his jean pocket. "Uh...I was just wondering if you'd like to play basketball sometime, or something. I don't really have anyone that I play with all the time, so it'd be nice to...you know...not be alone for once."

"Normally I would laugh at how lonely you sound, but I'll refrain since I quite like you." Tetsuya offers him the widest smile he's ever seen from him, and suddenly his chest feels a little tight. "I would like that, Aomine-kun."

"Cool, cool. Uh...thanks for...y'know...embarrassing your sister for my entertainment."

"No problem."

"Yeah...a-alright, bye now."

Aomine stiffly turns around to leave, clearly not entirely relaxed from the last exchange. Tetsuya watches his retreating form with some degree of amusement as he closes the door, locking it behind them. Satsuki appears a few seconds later, leaning against the railing on the stairs with a knowing look.

"So, you're going to marry Dai-chan, are you?"

Tetsuya flushes. "Shut up."

Satsuki laughs, and Tetsuya flops over onto the couch with a long sigh. Ten minutes later his phone buzzes, and he finally looks up to check the screen. An unknown number has sent him a new text, and he opens it with a little bit of hope.

_hey its aomine sorry i wa s awkward i just get really nervous arond pretty people_  
_FUCK_  
_how do u delete a txt u already sent_

Tetsuya laughs out loud and begins tapping at his own keyboard. As his fingers glide across the keys, he can't help but feel as though this is the beginning of something great.

_You really are quite interesting, Aomine-kun._


End file.
